Inspection mode
The inspection mode is a gameplay element used to detect discrepancies between two in-game facts. It becomes available on day 2. Gameplay The inspection mode is initially turned on by clicking the red icon on the lower right corner of the document panel. In the desktop version, it is later possible to buy two upgrades (shortcuts) to activate the inspection mode faster (space and double click). Once the inspection mode is on, two items visible on screen can be highlighted. If the items are not related, the text No correlation will show. If the items are of the same type and/or contain matching information, Matching data will be displayed. If the highlighted items contain conflicting information, the text Discrepancy detected is shown and an option to interrogate appears. If the highlighted items resolve the discrepancy, the text Discrepancy cleared is shown. Interrogation Clicking interrogate after detecting a discrepancy makes the inspector ask further questions about the discrepancy. This provides the entrant with a chance to correct the discrepancy. They may, for example, present a document they initially forgot to give to the inspector. Entrants with discrepancies can be denied without interrogation up until day 18. After day 18, the inspector must stamp a reason for denial on the denied entrant's passport. The stamp is not available until the entrant has been interrogated. An entrant must also be interrogated before they can be detained (exceptions to this are Nathan Cykelek on day 14 and the fifth entrant on day 25). Further action As a result of interrogation, the following actions are enabled: *Search *Fingerprint/alias test *Detainment (in various cases) *Reason for denial If interrogation, a search, or a fingerprints/alias test resolves a discrepancy, highlighting the same items will produce the text, Discrepancy cleared. Combinations not entirely obvious Sometimes it is clear to the player that there is a discrepancy but finding the correct combination to highlight might not be very obvious. *A missing document – Highlight the empty table (in front of an entrant) and corresponding rule in the rulebook. *An expired vaccine or document – Highlight the date under the clock or the "all documents must be current" rule in the rulebook and the date on the document. *A difference in weight - Highlight the weight on the document and the weight display in the booth. In the desktop version, it is just under the document counter, on the right side of the rulebook holder. In the tablet version, it is under the screen on the left. *Different names on two different documents – highlight the text no known aliases in the fingerprint slip and either the name that does not appear in it or the line of the audio transcript where the entrant claims having multiple names. *Vince Lestrade (an alleged killer on day 5) – Highlight his name at back of the official bulletin and the name on his passport. *Dari Ludum (the human trafficker on day 6) – Highlight his name on the human trafficking note and the name on his passport. Category:Gameplay